kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsuhiro Hayakawa
|kanji = 早川 充洋 |gender = Male |age = 17 |height = 185 cm (6' 1") |weight = 77 kg (170 lbs) |birthday = August 18th, Leo |team = Kaijō |position = Power Forward |talent = Rebounding Explosive Jump |first appearance manga = Chapter 63 |first appearance anime = Episode 3 |anime voice = Kazunori Nomata |blood type = B |job = Captain}}Mitsuhiro Hayakawa (早川 充洋 Hayakawa Mitsuhiro) is Kaijō's second year power forward. After Yukio Kasamatsu retired, he became the captain of Kaijo Highschool Appearance Hayakawa is a tall high school boy. He has short, light brown spiky hair, bushy eyebrows and a big mouth. He wears the blue and white Kaijō jersey with the number 10. Personality Hayakawa loses his temper very easily and keeps crying after each game. He is always fired up before, during and even after a match. His enthusiasm often irritates his fellow players and even his opponents.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 66, page 3 His over-enthusiasm resembles Wakamatsu's attitude. He also has a serious speaking problem (pronouncing an L instead of an R and vice versaKuroko no Basuke chapter 63, page 7), that gets worse when losing his temper. This makes him difficult to understand. He also has very fragmented speech, in the English translations it is often seen as "Moriyama surely cannot from here, how did he miss? " (imagining a comment from Moriyama's unorthodox shots missing after being pillaged by Haizaki). Story Interhigh Hayakawa first appears before Kaijō's match against Tōō, in the locker room. He is already all fired up and is shouting that he will go full power. Kasamatsu punches him, in an effort to calm him down, but Hayakawa is still excited. Kasamatsu asks Moriyama to help him, but he is no good as well. The match begins and when Sakurai shoots a three-pointer, Hayakawa goes for the rebound. But Sakurai scored and Tōō takes the lead. The match quickly progresses and the ball eventually ends up with Kasamatsu, who does a fade-away and shoots. The ball goes off the rim and Hayakawa goes for the rebound again. This time, he overpowers Wakamatsu and Susa and grabs the ball.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 65, page 14 He passes to Moriyama, who scores a three-pointer. The first quarter ends with Kaijō in the lead. At the beginning of the second quarter, an as usual overly fired up Hayakawa slaps his cheeks and gets in the mood for rebounding. When Wakamatsu comments on him being annoying, Imayoshi says that they're actually pretty much alike. He later compliments Kasamatsu for stopping Aomine in his dunk.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 67, page 13 The first half eventually ends with Imayoshi's buzzer beater and Hayakawa is complaining that he couldn't catch the rebound. Moriyama, annoyed, replies that there wasn't even a rebound to catch. The second half starts and Kaijō is lagging behind with 15 points. Kasamatsu takes a forced shot, it goes of the rim and Hayakawa is able to catch the rebound.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 69, page 10 He passes to Kobori and he scores. The remaining time of the second half, Hayakawa is supporting Kise with the rest of Kaijō. When they lose the match, Hayakawa leaves the court with his head held high.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 73, page 9 Pre-Winter Cup Hayakawa is seen practicing with Kaijō High for the Winter Cup. When Kise scores a dunk, he gets mad, yelling that he can't rebound if he does that (with his usual speaking problem).Kuroko no Basuke chapter 112, page 9 Skill As a power forward, Hayakawa is very strong. He specializes in rebounds. His defense was also noted to be on a similar level to Seihō's player Tomoki Tsugawa.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 192, page 5 Rebound When Hayakawa gets fired up, his offensive rebound is very agressive and very hard to stop. He hustles extremely hard for rebounds, making him especially skilled at boxing out opponents, a positioning technique in which he forces himself between his opponent and the basket so that he can push them away with his lower body and secure any rebounds that fall within the area he controls. This greatly limits his opponents' ability to grab rebounds, particularly those that fall near the basket where he is positioned. He is also able to dunk. In the anime, Kiyoshi explains that Hayakawa is an explosiveness rebounder. He can reach the highest point first, thanks to his speed even if he jumps later than his opponents. He then can use that time to gain a more favorable position. Trivia *According to KUROFES: ** His motto is "It’s easier to do something than worry about it". ** His favorite food is crab cream korokke. ** His hobby is modelling a model gun. ** His specialty is target practice. ** His best subject is world history. ** His school committee is PE. ** He has a father, mother and a big brother. ** He doesn't like to talk fast (Although Hayakawa himself always talks very fast) ** His girl type is a silent one. ** On his days off, he models guns' maintenance. ** He started to play basketball because he felt that basketball club felt like the most intense/fired up club/game. ** He has his eyes on Wakamatsu * He appears to be Kaijou's new captain after Kasamatsu's graduation. However, this is yet to be confirmed. References Navigation id:Mitsuhiro Hayakawa pl:Mitsuhiro Hayakawa zh:早川充洋 Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Kaijō High Category:PF Category:Captains Category:Kaijō High Notable Members